


Do You Like It?

by houohken



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obedience, PWP, Sounding, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houohken/pseuds/houohken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adachi likes to be mean to Souji, really mean, but that's okay, because Souji likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just wanted to write something about adachi/souji

“Look how easily it’s going in.”

Souji didn’t really know what Adachi was doing, what they were doing, and why they were doing it in Souji‘s room with Dojima-san sleeping in the next room over. Adachi was holding the base of Souji’s penis upright so that he could slip something into it, and Souji was making little noises under his breath as Adachi spoke to him. Souji didn’t know what it was, because he wasn’t looking, because he was scared--not exactly scared, but nervous. Adachi was an adult, a detective, and fully clothed as he was sliding something down his urethra. His head was tossed back against Adachi’s shoulders, panting hard and spreading his legs on his own, because regardless of whether or not he was afraid, the feeling of something entering his dick, something thin and warm, made his mind hazy, and his entire body was on edge, and the fact that Adachi was taking such care to go slow, so he could feel everything, made his cock throb. The throbbing made him feel it even more. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open, and his body would arch occasionally with a gasp as he could feel the tool slipping further down his urethra.

“I said for you to look.”

Adachi had grabbed the back of his head, harshly, and shoved him forward so that he could see the metal needle slipping inside of him. He’d used the hand that was pushing it inside to grip his hair, so what Souji saw was the thin sounding tool sticking out of the tip of his dick halfway. His breathing escalated just from seeing something like that, seeing that sort of thing inside of him, knowing someone had put it there, and he spread his legs even more and bent them. It was inside of him, he could feel it, and Adachi just left it where it was so he could see it, like it was nothing. Like it was okay to leave it in there. He moaned at the implications. It was halfway in, and he could see it. It felt that with each breath, the sounding tool would have gone a tiny bit further inside of his shaft, and he wanted to squirm around to feel more of a sensation, to see if it would go deeper.

“Do you like it?”

Souji nodded.

“That’s pretty nasty of you.” Adachi’s voice was smooth, and low, and right in his ear. Souji didn’t have to look to know he was smiling. “I can’t believe you’d like something like this. It’s better that I don’t have to force it, though. I never knew you were such a slut, but I guess that makes things easier.”

Every word that poured from Adachi’s lips went straight to his dick, where both of them were staring. The sounding device was still halfway in, and that wasn’t enough for Souji. He’d wanted more, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it, and he was practically shaking with need. A little noise formed in his throat, and he thrust his hips a little bit to try to urge Adachi into slipping it in further.

“Hey, don’t do that.” His hand came back down from its entanglement in Souji’s hair to press down his hips. “I’ll push more in when I’m good and ready. Don’t rush me, if you know what’s good for you.” Adachi’s voice had risen slightly, while still being smooth, and low, and collected, and Souji suddenly found his breathing had ceased. They both sat in virtual silence, with the only sounds in Souji’s ears being his own pulse and Adachi’s calm breathing, staring at his dick, and staring at the needle.

“Besides,” Adachi spoke, the smile coming back. The hand on his hip began to rub circles into it, and Adachi rested his cheek against Souji‘s hair. “I like it like this. I like how you look.” The hand that was holding his dick in place began stroking it, and Souji tossed his head back again with a moan. “I like that you’re letting me do it.”

Souji muttered a little plea, and Adachi told him to shut up.

“You’d let me fuck you while it was in you, right?” Each stroke of his dick made Souji think that it was swallowing more of the needle up, but he knew that wasn’t the case, that it was just wishful thinking. There was so much precome dribbling out of the tip of his dick and around the needle, and he was scared that it would mean the needle would flow out naturally, that it wouldn’t stay in. The more Adachi would rub his dick, the more it would throb, and the more it would drool.

Souji begged again, and Adachi made an annoyed sound before covering his mouth with his hand and using the other to start pushing the tool into him again. Souji cried out, but it was muffled, and his head was tossed back and little tears were leaking from his eyes. Despite how frustrated Souji’s needy behavior was making Adachi, he received a little kiss on his ear.

“You’re lucky I like how your voice sounds,” he’d said, and went back to relaxing his head against the boy’s in his lap, and went back to watching as he slowly slid the needle further down into his dick like he’d begged for. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t let you make noises like that. I keep telling you to shut up, though.” He let out a little chuckle as he removed his hand from covering Souji’s mouth. “Never in my life would I ever expect someone as quiet and obedient as you to be such a noisy whore. But that’s okay.”

His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper. “I like noisy whores.”

The needle was all the way in, barely peeking out, and Souji couldn’t breathe. The tip of metal looked like a bead, like a piercing, and he could feel it throughout the entire expanse of his shaft. It felt like it was going into his balls, and that it was even long enough to reach the other side and stimulate his prostate. He was gasping, and writhing, and spreading his legs and closing them, and his chest was hurting and his dick was pounding. So much blood was in his genitals, and his penis was drooling even more. What if the needle could go in further--?

“Get up. Lay down, I’m gonna fuck you with that in. You want that, right?” Souji wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t. He wanted to say yes, and to beg for Adachi’s dick, but he couldn’t. It was against his nature, and he didn’t know if it would annoy Adachi; disregarding the fact that he could barely breathe, not to mention move. He managed, however, and crawled out of his lap with his member throbbing around the piece of metal forced inside of it, and laid on his back on the floor. His hands were tangled in his hair, covering his eyes, and his body was aglow with a light sheen of sweat.

It was a wonder he didn’t orgasm just from moving. Just from crawling, and feeling his dick hang, and wondering if it’d be enough for the needle to just slide out.

“God, you look so good.” Adachi’s tone had barely changed; it wasn’t husky with lust, or light with eagerness and anticipation. It was dark, almost sinister. Souji swallowed, and wanted Adachi to touch him. The older man sat up a little, however, and began undoing his pants. He never took them off, unless he was in the mood for it. Souji was the one who was always naked, stripping himself at the mere utterance of a command. Souji was the one who always expressed his arousal, the one who was always quiet, the one who accepted everything Adachi gave him and did to him, the one who was always thanking him for coming inside of him, or for leaving bruises on his neck. Bruises his friends would ask about, and bruises Yosuke would stare at with worry.

Some things Adachi gave Souji were noticeable. Souji would accept bruises no matter where they were, or what they looked like. Souji would accept bite marks, rope burns, things to wear under his clothes, things to have inside him during class, or, when he’d see his friends. Souji would accept texts and read the, honestly, scary things Adachi wanted to do to him that night, and he’d accept calls while Yosuke was in the room and listen to him masturbate while calling him a slut, insulting him, saying he couldn‘t believe some of the things Souji‘d let him do, and telling him he wished he wasn’t so willing sometimes so he could rape him. Souji would excuse himself in the latter of situations, and relieve himself in the bathroom while still on the phone, and telling Adachi he could do anything he wanted.

Regardless of how scared Souji was, he didn’t feel it was wrong. Souji loved every minute of it.

“You’d let me do anything, wouldn’t you.”

Souji didn’t nod, or respond, and focused more on catching his breath and trying not to come just from the way Adachi was looking at him, and the way he spoke as he rubbed the length of his dick, and the way he could feel the shaft climbing around the needle buried inside. It was more of a statement than a question, in any case.

“You’re a good boy. Quiet, nice. Obedient. But you’re not a pushover; you don’t let people just walk all over you. You stand up for yourself, and can hold your own pretty well. Helping others makes you happy, and it’s what you do.”

Souji was getting anxious, and was tempted to squirm around. He knew Adachi wouldn’t like it, though, and would threaten to take out what he’d given him.

“Why, then, do you waste your time letting a guy like me do so many nasty things to you?” Adachi was still smiling. He got a rush from knowing Souji was his, and that Souji would do anything for him, and that he had no good reason for it other than raw enjoyment, and from being able to look down on someone so much more successful than him. Souji knew that.

“You even let me fuck you. You never ask for it or say you want it, you just let me do what I want. You let me do it as long as I want.” He’d pulled his slacks and boxers down passed his ass, and was still stroking himself, getting himself as hard as he could for what he was about to do. He’d prepare Souji sometimes with his fingers, but other times, as of late, he’d put his dick inside of him and stretch him out that way.

“I wonder why you let me be so mean to you.” He was hovering over Souji, and lining himself up with his hole. Souji hadn’t anything to grip onto, on the floor, but he let out a little whine.

“Let me hear it.”

He whined again, and said it was because he liked it.

With Adachi, it never lasted very long. Some times it lasted longer than others, but Adachi didn’t have much endurance, or stamina. In the beginning, he’d tease Souji and be mean to him by being selfish and focusing on just himself, but as it progressed, he’d found more enjoyment in working Souji up beforehand so that it didn’t take as long for him to finish in the end. Lately, they’d been finishing at the same time, but Souji knew this time would be different. He didn’t know when he’d be allowed to come.

He was never very loud during sex, and would always moan quietly and softly, regardless of what was being done to him or how good he felt. Adachi would always call him noisy, and loud, but that was more a fantasy than anything, or Adachi talking to himself to keep himself going, as aroused as possible, and because he knew they both liked it when Souji was being insulted. Souji’s voice was soft, and sweet, and he’d let out little sobs as Adachi thrust himself fast and hard inside of him and whispered horrible things to him against his ear in his scary voice. Souji felt so good he could cry as Adachi called him stupid, pathetic, good for nothing but a good fuck. One of Souji’s favorite things was when Adachi would call him a worthless cocksleeve, and his absolute favorite was when Adachi called him _his_ worthless cocksleeve.

Sex with Adachi was animalistic, and rough, and fast. It was never in a smooth rhythm, and it was always aggressive. Adachi would grope and squeeze and leave marks, biting him, scratching him, hitting him, and if it was at Adachi’s place, and they were basking in the afterglow while the adult lay in bed, smoking, Souji would be sitting on the edge, going over everything lightly with his fingertips, in silence as Adachi stared at him. Adachi was marking him, Adachi was making him his. Adachi was mean to him because he liked him.

Souji would spend a lot of time with Yosuke, whom he considered to be his best friend. Not more than once did he receive a warning from Adachi. “You’re mine,” he’d say. “You’re lucky I even let you talk to that faggot in the first place. You’re hot, and I know you like to show off the things I give you, I know you like how other men look at you. You’d better not let any of them touch you.” He’d then smile and play with the cigarette in his mouth as he entertained fantasies in his head. Or as he’d thrust his dick harder inside of Souji’s intestines.

“You like this, right?” His voice was laden with heated breaths, heavy pants, and it was evident speaking was a chore for him, but neither of them cared. Adachi liked saying it, and Souji liked hearing it, even as he squirmed and knew new marks would arise the following morning on his hips. “Like feeling another man’s dick inside you? Another man forcing himself inside you, someone a lot older than you, someone in charge of you?”

Souji let out a moan that equated to affirmation.

“You like being stretched like this, huh? You’re just a stupid kid, but even still, you’re doing things like this. It ever occur to you that this might be a bad idea? That I just want you for your body, because you’re so easy?”

Souji shook his head as it became increasingly harder for him to focus, with his ears burning and his balls tightening. Each thrust made it that much harder for him to focus on anything other than the needle buried in his urethra, and when he was reminded of it for the umpteenth time, he wanted to cry.

“You’re a slut, you know that?” Adachi’s voice got scary again, and Souji let out a small yelp as he felt his throat being seized. But his eyes were still lidded and his face red and his mouth open like he was still moaning, like he could still breathe. Adachi’s grip was tight, intent on preventing his lungs from getting air, preventing him from being able to stay conscious much longer, and Souji’s body squirmed and undulated underneath his grip, and his cock bobbed and his urethra throbbed and his ass felt so good being full. Adachi brought himself closer and closer to his own climax by putting words in Souji’s mouth, and wishing he was like he wanted him to be.

“But you’re not easy, are you. I don’t like dumb kids that just fuck anyone who gives them attention, that’s boring. You’re not easy because you like me.”

Adachi’s face contorted in a wanton grin as he gripped Souji’s hair and slapped him across the face, hard. Souji could breathe, and he coughed a little, and let out another little moan from the hit. Adachi did it a few more times before burying himself into Souji’s neck, biting him hard, and muttering incoherencies. Like how Souji was a slut, how Souji liked him, how he was stupid, and how he was a good boy. How he liked the needle he gave him, how he liked everything he gave him, how he liked Souji so much, and how Adachi wished that he could kill him. Adachi leaned up as his thrusting escalated to near-painful levels, and with his hand still tangled in Souji’s hair, gripping and tugging and hurting, he doubled over himself as he reached his orgasm, spilling out inside of Souji, and making him whine once again.

Adachi reached between them as he still continued to rut desperately against his ass and pulled the needle out, quick and rough. Souji had to cover his mouth to suppress the moan, and semen shot out of his dick and coated his stomach in thick spurts. He’d felt so lightheaded that he could very easily have passed out right there, and he knew Adachi was watching, and he could loosely hear his praise and the affection in his voice.

If there was a bed, Souji would curl against Adachi’s side and stroke his chest. Souji would be under the blankets, completely naked, and Adachi would still have his pants undone, sometimes with his dick still out. In Souji’s room, there was usually the couch that they’d sit together on, but in this particular instance, none of them wanted to move. Souji knew he was being stared at as he tried to gather his breath, to move his arms, to be able to function in any useful way, and he was fine with that. Once he was able to move somehow, he coughed, and rubbed at his throat, and became aware of how his dick was aching.

Adachi put on the smile he’d always had, when he was in public, and when anyone else was around. His tone of voice changed, and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked a little awkward, but pleased. “You liked that, right?”


End file.
